Were Pear
Were Pear is a plant first found in Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate. During the day, it shoots pear seeds that do 1.5 damage, at night though, it first does a mild explosion in a 3x3 during its transformation (deals 5 damage) then shoots pear seeds that deal 2.5 damage and slashes nearby zombies with its claws quickly dealing 1 damage per slash, but it can't do both at once. Plant Food *Day-Turns into its werewolf form and spins, hurting zombies in a 3x3 area. *Night-Spins, hurting zombies in a 3x3 area, deals slightly more damage than it's day plant food. Strategy Unless you have it boosted or with a Power Lily, you shouldn't use Were Pear during the day due to it costs 25 more sun than the Red Stinger, which does more damage anyways. At Night, Were Pear is a great plant to bring because of how fast it hits with it's claws and it's pear seeds do 2.5 damage instead of 1.5. It's best to have a Wall-nut with them some they aren't at risk of getting eaten. Areas where Were Pear turns into its werewolf form normally/without plant food (includes official games) *Night (PvZ) *Fog (PvZ) *Far Future (PvZ2/PvZO) *Dark Ages (PvZ2) *Neon Mixtape Tour (PvZ2) *Zombitorium Manor (PvZA) *Qin Shi Hung Mausoleum (PvZO) *Mythical Forest (Fusion Ultimate) *Frosty Cave (Fusion Ultimate) *Gloomy Manor (Fusion Ultimate) *New Zombie City (Fusion Ultimate) *Zomboss Mountain (Fusion Ultimate) (Levels 35 to 50 only) *Caverns of Darkness (Legend of the Flora) *Mutant Marsh (Legend of the Flora) *Wonderful Warzone (Legend of the Flora, certain areas only) *Gloomy Forest (Light and Dark, Dark version only) *Jagged Jungle (Light and Dark) *Any level with Moonflower (any game with Moonflower) Appearances Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate In the first appearance of the Were Pear, it shoots pear seeds that deal 1.5 damage each and can transform into its werewolf form to claw zombies quickly nearby dealing .5 damage points each but also firing pear seeds at the same time. It is obtained after beating the 10th level of Gloomy Manor. Plants vs. Zombies: Bloom or Doom In this game, the Were Pear works very differently, this is because the gameplay lacks a night world so instead, it turns into its werewolf when it can only withstand a few more bites, this turns Were Pear into either a glass cannon or last-minute defense, depending on how the player wants to use it. Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora Were Pear's transformation gimmick is once again different in this game, while there is night worlds in the game, the Were Pear doesn't transform unless the player is in a Dark or Mutant area, the typing of the Were Pear, however using Dark Plant Food can turn it into a werewolf anywhere. Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark There isn't many "night" areas in this game, however, due to being a dark plant, it can be boosted by the Moonflower to active its werewolf form. It's the only plant that can be boosted by its element booster that can use its ability even without its element booster. Upgrades (Chinese version only) These are upgrades if the plant was in the Chinese version of PvZ2 (Upgrade photos wanted) Costumed Plant Food Ability *Day-Now shoots 60 pears before transforming into a werewolf, then does its normal attack. *Night-Shoots 10 splash-damaging pears at 10 random zombies then has a chance to burn zombies with its spin attack Gallery Triva *Its name is a name that rhymes, thus its pun. **It shares this trait with Lava Guava, Gloom-shroom, Fume-shroom, Doom-shroom, Power Flower and Chard Guard. *It's based off a pear and a werewolf. *It was originally going to be an apple, but was changed due to Were Pear sounding like a better name. *It's the first plant Lily8763cp made to also have PvZAS styled art-work. *It's the first plant Lily8763cp made to have multiple forms. **It's also the first plant that has special effects during the time of day. *It's the 7th plant Lily8763cp has made in 2015. *The PvZAS styled Were Pear has some changes in design from the original Were Pear- **In normal form- ***The PvZAS' brown on it's leaves are on the start of the leaves instead of the end. ***The PvZAS also has more freckles (as many on the original pear design in that game) **In Werewolf form- ***The PvZAS' version doesn't have the horn/claw on the end of it's stem. ***It also has barely any brown on it's leaves. *Were Pear's page was actually going to created in October, but the creator wanted to release it early. *It can turn into its werewolf form by being near a Moonflower, however it doesn't glow the normal powered colors. **This makes it the only shadow plant which can active its powered ability even without a Moonflower. *It has since gotten a redesign since 1/26/16. **The normal form somewhat lighter teeth, has a dark leaf on its "stem" thing, has 2 more freckles **The werewolf form has somewhat lighter teeth, darker leaves, two leaves on its stem thing, has a longer tail, 2 more claws, dark red eyes and red pupils, it's "stem" thing is darker, has extra green marks on its leaves and no longer has a claw on its stem thing. Do you like Were Pear? Yes No Category:Free-use Category:Transforming Plants Category:Fruit Category:Plants by Lily8763cp Category:Multi-Ability Plants Category:Close Range Combat Category:Offensive Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Projectile-shooting Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark Category:Shadow Plants